All I Wanted
by InTheRaine
Summary: Thoughts drift to where Tony and Ziva may not want them to go. Maybe all they wanted was eachother. Set somewhat before ToC. Based on the song All I Wanted by Paramore.


**A/N: And you thought I wouldn't be back… Haha you were probably right. But, I got inspired. This fic is based off of All I Wanted by Paramore, who are the greatest group of people to ever walk the Earth. I love them very much. **

**Depending on what the reviewers want, this will either be a one shot, or the prologue to an actual Tiva story. Here you go!**

All I Wanted

_Think of me, when you're out, when you're out there._

The rain tapped lightly against the window of the D.C. apartment complex, the glow from a T.V. lingering in the window of one particular apartment. Inside was where Tony DiNozzo sat, as he had the whole weekend. The only company welcome was the several beer bottles scattered throughout the living room and a TCM marathon.

The sound of the drops against the panes brought Tony out of his world long enough to form a (somewhat) coherent thought which consisted of: _Fantastic. Tomorrow. Monday. Work._

Sure, being an agent at NCIS had a point. Right?

Except lately, there hadn't been a point. Not for him anyway. Not since her.

There had been hope. He hadn't always planned on confining himself here, voluntarily locking himself away from what he couldn't have. There had been a plan. When the Damocles went down, however, so did his hope of ever seeing her again. No amount of head-slaps, movies, or alcoholic beverages could change that.

The ring of cell phone on the table next to the couch cut through the sound of whatever film had made its way onscreen. He sighed.

_That's probably McGee, seeing if he can distract me long enough to get me out somewhere,_ Tony deduced. He let it go to voicemail. His movie was enough company for the time. Well, for the most part.

At this point DiNozzo's concentration on the movie was completely blown. He was too stuck on thoughts of her, something he'd tried to avoid. Why did it even matter so much anyway? Well, she was his partner. They had each other's backs. But he didn't take it this hard with Kate. Maybe it was because they'd had more time to grow close. Friends. Right? Right. He'd lost his best friend. His partner. Ziva David.

Tony sighed; he was too frustrated to try to watch his movie anymore. He dragged himself to his bedroom only to lie staring at the ceiling until he fell into a fitful sleep.

---------

_I'll beg you nice from my knees. And when the world treats you way too fairly, well it's a shame I'm a dream._

A kick and the sound of spitting blood echoed off the plain walls of the cell. Thin rays of sunlight provided a vague image of her current "interrogator" though at this point she had learned not to pay attention. One way or another it didn't matter.

Once again she heard movement. She cracked her good eye enough to see his hand encircling her throat, picking her up like a rag doll and pinning her against the concrete.

"You can choose when this ends, you realize. You can stop the pain. Tell. Us. What. You. Know," his voice came as a hiss. This had become a regular thing. They ask the question, she refuses to answer, she gets tossed around quite a bit, and then they leave. Just another round through the cycle. It was the routine.

Ziva David played her part. Through the pain she managed a stubborn smirk. Soon after, her interrogator realized he wasn't going to break her this time around. He threw her limp form to the ground and stormed from the cell. Ziva breathed as much of a sigh of relief as she could through the coughing.

She lay there, letting her mind take her back. Her escape was home. All she could do was dream about the place she would to go back to.

Not Israel.

The home she failed to acknowledge she had, with a family that _truly_ cared about her, wasn't there. It was the home she had made for herself among Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky…

Tony…

If she had known she would be held up in a cell in Somalia, she probably would have handled things differently. At the time, she couldn't get the image of Tony holding the gun that had just killed her boyfriend out of her head. She didn't want to forgive him. But after spending some time back in Israel, she started to see through the lie. By then it was too late to take back what had happened between her and her partner. Her friend.

Sadly enough, he probably would have been more, had Michael not come along and thrown a wrench into things. There were too many mistakes made. Things just weren't meant to work. She was fairly certain she was going to die here.

_All I wanted was you.._

**A/N: Like I said, depending on what you kind, green button pushing people want, this will be a oneshot, or the prologue to a whole story. Let me know!**


End file.
